This invention relates to solar heating systems, in particular a novel construction of a solar heat collector or collectors of such a system.
It is known in the art to provide closed solar heating systems through which a heat exchanging substance such as water or Freon circulates to heat homes or other buildings. An important part of a solar heating system is the solar heat collector. The solar collector usually comprises some form of heat absorbing structure such as a pipe or other container, a housing for supporting the heat absorbing structure, and a glass or plastic panel which is transparent with respect to the sun's rays and which is usually mounted in some manner on the housing. A few examples of such collectors may be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Modine, 2,274,492; Frank, 3,875,926; Rowekamp, 3,277,883; and Estes et al, 3,916,871. Also, suitable insulating material may be disposed around the heat absorbing structure, such as plastic foam in the patent to Clark, 3,866,285, fiberglass in the patent to Edmundson, 3,952,725, or sand in the patent to Gaudo, 3,815,374.
As exemplified by the patents to Frank, supra, Estes et al, supra, and Rowekamp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,884, the heating system usually comprises a plurality of such solar collectors. Furthermore, these solar collectors are usually inclined at some suitable angle so that the heat absorbing structure will become heated by the sun's rays and transfer the heat to the heat exchanging substance which then goes to various parts of the home or building to be heated. Also the solar collectors are sometimes arranged so that the heat exchanging substance circulates through the heat absorbing structure due to convection as explained in the aforementioned patent to Modine.
A problem which can occur with these types of solar collectors is that moisture or some other liquid can leak past the edges of the heat transmitting panel and into the housing. Several undesirable effects can result from this leaked moisture or liquid. The leaked moisture or liquid can eventually collect in such quantities that it floods the solar collector. Also, during times of colder temperatures, the leaked moisture or liquid can freeze and possibly crack the heat transmitting panel, the housing or the heat absorbing structure. Furthermore, the frozen moisture or liquid can collect on the heat absorbing structure or on the heat transmitting panel, and depending on the reflective properties of the frozen moisture or liquid, reflect back the sun's rays thereby impairing the heat absorbing and transmitting function of the solar collector. Also, in the case of solar collectors such as the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Cutchaw, 3,923,038; Harris et al, 3,620,206; and Rowekamp, 3,886,998, where the heat exchanging substance is not within a totally enclosed heat absorbing structure, any leaked moisture or liquid can contaminate the heat exchanging substance depending on its composition. All of these undesirable effects require that the solar collector be dismantled for a periodic cleaning with all its inherent time, expense, and inconvenience.
In view of the foregoing problems, it is therefore important to be able to fabricate an inexpensive and easily manufactured device for trapping and conveying away moisture or liquid which leaks past the edges of the heat transmitting panel.